When I first saw her
by smileyjessxx
Summary: A couple of years on from episode 5. What has happened in Molly and Charles' life? Some fluff (Charles POV)
1. Chapter 1

3 years later…

I stood there at the front of the church, listening to her footsteps gently tapping the wooden floor in time to the music. As I stood there my mind replayed to when we first met.

I walked out onto the runway at Brize Norton to see 2 section still standing there mucking around and chatting between themselves. We had no time for this, we were going off to war so I shouted at them calling them all "massive cockwombles". They immediately got in line and I scanned over their faces as they stood straight and tall staring ahead. Until I got to the end of the second row where I saw the new medic chuckling to herself. She seemed like trouble and I decided to put her in her place. She seemed rather scared then and she had this sad little frown on her face, I had to admit she looked very cute though. But I had to keep it to myself, relationships with fellow soldiers under your command are forbidden in the army. Just before the photo was being taken I felt her eyes on me, I looked to the right to see her looking at me. I held her gaze for a couple of seconds but eventually broke it because I heard the camera about to take the photo.

My mind came back to the here and now. She was nearly by my side. I could feel her soft breath behind me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Within seconds she was by my side and we turned to face each other. She looked absolutely beautiful in a long sleeved white dress covered in lace. I lifted the delicate veil obscuring her face and I looked into her eyes. The eyes that captivated me since we first met on the runway for the photo. We both said our vows then the minister said those 5 words I have waited for "You may kiss the bride". In that moment I felt so much love for the woman next to me, I took her face in my hands and passionately kissed her. I heard a few whoops from 2 section but I just enjoyed the moment. I looked her right in the face and said "I love you Dawsey". She looked straight back at me a smile forming on her face and replied with "I love you bossman". There we stood, in the middle of church smiling like idiots but I didn't mind because this was the day I had been waiting for ever since I first saw her.

**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction on this site. Its not the best but I hope you enjoy it! Please review to give me feedback! I will try to update as regularly as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony/party…

As we pulled up at our house I looked over to Molly and smiled. We are now finally able to be together, no rules to stop us. I turned off the engine and got out the car. Slowly, I walked around to the other side of the car and opened her door for her. She emerged and looked at me, she had the biggest smile on her face. I took her hand and slowly walked up to the front door of our new house. It was absolutely beautiful. A tall 3 storey detached house only a few minutes' walk away from my parents' house. As I carefully opened the door I felt her squeeze my hand in excitement, gently I pushed open the door and we walked inside. It was even more beautiful inside with long hallways and many rooms. As soon as I shut the door she leapt into my arms and I began kissing her furiously, we managed to walk up the stairs still locked at the lips. Items of clothing were strewn over the floor in our impatience for each other. As soon as we got to the bedroom I gently put her down on the bed and went to shut the door taking off my shirt on the way. I turned round to see her lying there grinning at me, she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't control myself anymore, I slowly walked forward until I reached the bed. Gently I lay next to her and kissed her passionately, pulling her close. I savoured the moment, the first night I spent with Molly as my wife.

**A/N: So im sorry its short but I haven't really had much time. Also im not sure but I don't think it was as good as the first chapter. But oh well I will make the next one better. There was also quite a lot of fluff in this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Molly in my arms. Gently, I kissed her forehead and got out of the bed; shivering at the coolness of the room. I walked to the hallway downstairs and picked up the phone. I carefully typed in the number and pressed the call button. The woman on the other end of the line picked up and spoke. Quietly, as not to wake Molly I whispered, "Yes I'm Charles James. Are you ready?" She replied and I smiled to myself. Molly doesn't even know, this will be the best surprise ever! I made myself a mug of rosabaya coffee remembering that time when Molly went on R&R with Smurf and I asked her to get me some. She must have looked incredibly out of place in that shop I thought and chuckled to myself. I also made her a cup of tea with one sugar, even though I think she's sweet enough!

Carefully, I made my way up the stairs carrying two cups and trying not to trip over in the process. I got to our room and kicked the door open with my foot. Peering inside, I saw Molly still sleeping so I gently put her tea down on her bedside table. As I made my way round to the other side of the bed I thought of how lucky I am to have a wife as beautiful and characteristic as Molly Dawes. Oh actually, now it's Molly James, that's going to take some getting used to. Anyway, I placed my coffee down on my bedside table and got back into the warmth of my bed. Immediately, she snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I then kissed her forehead and gently shook her to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered then slowly opened, they then focussed on me and a cute little smile appeared on her face. She noticed the drink and sat up drinking it. Carefully, I took sips out of my still hot coffee and watched her. When she was finished she said a short thanks then kissed me. Only then did I glance at the clock and realise we were meant to be ready in half an hour. Quickly I told her to have a shower and off she went. Then I got the two cases out from under the bed. Mine was already packed but her case wasn't. I was hoping she would pack it before we went but she didn't have time so I had to pack it.

After 15 minutes of searching through draws the case was finally packed. As Molly got out the shower I told her to put something nice on before running down stairs with the two suitcases. Realising I only had my boxers on still I ran into the shower and washed myself in record time. I got out and got dressed in jeans and a shirt before glancing over to molly in a floral maxi dress. I had to admit she looked stunning. She grabbed her bag and we made our way downstairs and out through the front door. I locked it and turned around just to find the car pulling up. I led Molls to the car and told her to get in. She looked extremely confused so I told her that it's a surprise. With that we drove off on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

For 15 minutes we sat in silence until I felt her small hand gently rest on top of mine. I looked over to see her smiling at me, I smiled back and took her hand in mine. Slowly I brought it up to my lips and kissed it, never breaking eye contact in the process. I dropped her hand and smiled again. I was lost in her beautiful green eyes when she spoke. I missed what she said so I asked her to repeat it, she replied "I wos wonderin, where are we actually goin boss?" I smiled and replied with "I told you not to call me boss anymore and you'll find out soon.

We went back to sitting in silence for the rest of the car ride, but this time her small hand was enveloped securely in mine. Just before we got to our destination a song came on the cars radio, but it wasn't any old song. No, it was our song. The first few notes played and I turned to her smiling. She had the biggest grin on her face and was chuckling, just like she did the last time. Then it was time. "Don't go breaking my heart" I sang. She replied with "I couldn't if I tried". We sang the whole song looking at each other and laughing. It reminded me of when we sung it back in Afghanistan, when she still didn't know I loved her. That song was meant to be a sort of secret message, trying to tell her I loved her but it didn't work it just made everyone laugh which was a good thing as well.

At the end of the song I burst out laughing and molly said "too bad dangleberries wasn't 'ere to play it for us". That comment made me laugh even harder, collapsing in a heap on the back seat of the car. Molly collapsed on top of me laughing as well. We must have looked like a right pair of numpties. After about 5 minutes of continuous laughing we both got up and tried to look presentable again.

After a short while of us trying to regain our composure we arrived at our destination. I got out the car and walked round to the other side where I held open the door for Molls to get out. She stepped out and looked around confused. "Where are we Charlie?" she asked. I gestured around at the surroundings before saying "Where does it look like, were at the airport silly!" She gave me the weirdest look ever and then locked our hands together. I got the cases out the boot with quite some difficulty considering our joined hands and said thanks to the driver. We then made our way into the airport.

**A/N: I considered not telling you where they were but I decided that was too mean. So I hope you liked it, I will try to update as soon as I can because I know that most of you cant wait to fid out what happens next. **


End file.
